Pas
Note: This page has spoilers (with spoiler warnings). Read with caution. '' : Pas is a character in 'Ensemble Mew Mew, an older '''Danseur, the same age as Étoile. She is a strong, methodical, and precise dancer. She has a high passion for her own style of dancing that is considered largely unusual and experimental to the Danseurs, who often tend to gravitate toward more formal and pristine dancing styles. Pas is the second of the three in the Diaboliques team. Story 'On Arcenciel' :Pas has always been more of a free spirit, not confining herself to any one lifestyle. She has a major passion for dancing rather than seeing it as an obligation or duty, and so she is often practicing and working to be as best as she can. :Back on her planet, Pas would often go her own way and do what she wanted, only taking up jobs to support herself by teaching younger children the basics of their people’s craft. She always seemed to be the sort of person who refused to associate with others, but Pas truly cared about other people and would do what she could to share her knowledge with them, which is why she took up teaching to begin with. However, when she was not busy teaching, she would often find somewhere to dance alone, in the style she loved the most. :Many people feared her style of dancing, so she often would stick to something more formal and appropriate when dancing for others and only would let herself loose when alone. She learned to be more quiet and to-herself over time, but she did make sure to do her job well and cooperate with others where needed. She met Étoile one day while dancing in her favorite style out by the beach of their major city, and was flattered that the woman was so entranced by her dancing, despite finding it so strange. Pas found herself interested in Étoile, and the two became close friends, eventually living together. ::SPOILER: ⛔''After a time, they actually ended up in a relationship together and decided to raise a child. Unfortunately, things did not go as planned and Étoile’s struggles with her leader stealing her daughter away led to her being depressed, and Pas could only support her until she was back on her feet.⛔ :In this time, Pas continued to be a teacher, but eventually started devoting herself to staying with Étoile more and more until she stopped teaching altogether. 'Leaving Arcenciel' :When Étoile came up with the idea of stealing the Rainbow Pearl and escaping Arcenciel, Pas agreed to go with her and help her achieve this goal. So attached to her by this point and not having any more obligations to keep staying on the planet. She and Étoile orchestrated an elaborate plan to sneak in and steal a ship and the Rainbow Pearl from the Grande Fleur’s central area. With Étoile and Sissonne, Pas fled with the Diaboliques. 'On Earth' :Like the others, Pas found herself attached to the planet Earth, enjoying its sights and atmosphere. While following Étoile’s plans, Pas continues to isolate herself here and there in areas so that she can practice her dancing, but becomes defensive if she is watched by humans, as she does not necessarily like them. When she is not alone, she watches over Sissonne, who likes to bug her quite a lot. ::''SPOILER: ⛔''Neither she nor Étoile ever told Sissonne who she really was, as they thought it would burden her and they wanted her to be happy. They kept their love a secret after escaping from Arcenciel.⛔ Personality :Despite her high passion for dancing, Pas is actually quite reserved and protective of her own interests to a point that she doesn’t like just anyone to see her engage in them. She gets embarrassed easily, but also tends to react with frustration or annoyance in the face of embarrassment. Pas is very precise and methodical in things, and is the more intelligent of the group. She is also the most level-headed of the trio, next to Étoile. Pas is usually the one who comes up with plans and helps to execute them. :While she is more reserved, Pas usually knows what she wants, what she wants to do, and how she can do it. She can also come off as aggressive, especially in the way that she dances. She can come across as threatening in a more quiet way. Much like Étoile can seem elegantly intimidating, Pas can intimidate with her prowess, or even a single glance. Theme and Voice ''See the series ' song list' for elaboration on theme music. :Pas' associated theme is Franz Schubert’s “Serenade” for Piano and Clarinet. (see above). :Her associated instrument is the clarinet—while it is often used in classical music, it is also used in jazz, and so it reflects her style of dancing in both ways. :A quick sample of Pas’ voice and manner of speaking can be found below: Powers and Weapons :Pas does not have any elemental powers, instead using weapons and her dance technique to attack enemies and overwhelm them. She fights with twin ribbon batons, called the Pas De Deux Batons Ribbon. :Her weapon’s name is a play on hers and incorporates the term “Pas De Deux”, indicating a pair, as the term is a type of dance involving two people. It is also a pun on her name. Pas uses the ribbons on her batons to distract enemies and strikes the moment they take their eyes off of her. :Her primary attack is called Gracieux Pas De Deux. Dancing Style :Pas dances with a combination of''' Jazz dance''' and classical ballet. She knows how to dance many forms, but exclusively will dance how she prefers when alone, or when attacking. :Though she appears uptight and methodical, Pas is able to manipulate her body to dance in such a way that seems sporadic and gaudy, but is actually quite calculated. She does not seem to be the type to dance this way, but she prefers it out of any other method and incorporates many difficult ballet steps in her dancing. Because of her method, Pas comes off as threatening in how she dances and is, of the Diaboliques, the most powerful dancer. :Her outfit loosely resembles the iconic outfit of the finale in the film Flashdance ''(and in general that style of dancing outfit from the same era), but it is not precisely the same. Pas wears arm warmers because she is very specific about balance, and she wanted to match her legs, but didn’t want to attract too much attention by making them the same color. Role in the Diaboliques :Pas is the calculating one, and she has much to do with planning things out and contributing ideas and tactic. She discourages headfirst-style fighting and will often be the one pointing out errors in strategy or supposing ideas to combat threats. She keeps order in the group, and out of the three contributes the fiercest display of power. While Étoile is her leader and she remains loyal to her, Pas is the one that gives the team structure. Relationships *'Étoile: Pas cares deeply for Étoile, often making sure she is safe and wanting to make her happy. She does not prefer her style, but realizes that it is a good counterpart to her own. She and Étoile work very well together as a result. *Sissonne''': Pas finds Sissonne’s energy a little much for her taste, and she is easily put off by her attitude and incessant clinginess and bugging. However, she recognizes the girl as an equal. Pas considers her dancing form and style of fighting unique and respects her for it. Often, the pair have to work together before Étoile actually steps in, so they spend a lot of time together and have a unique bond. Trivia *Pas originally had glasses. *I designed her before writing her, before realizing that I could turn that design into a part of her dance technique. *Pas originally wore a sweater over her dancing outfit, but not for any particular reason. *Pas is the Danseur counterpart to Cadence. Both are quite reserved, quiet, intelligent, and strong. Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Members of The Diaboliques Category:Villains Category:Annika's Pages Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Characters Category:Weapon Users: Baton